Tents and canopies have been known in the art and used for centuries. More recent tent designs have focused on weight reduction as well as ease of opening and erection, as well as quick disassembly and storage.
However, as uses of tents and canopies continue to increase and additional applications develop, the demand for additional flexibility in configuration, assembly, and functionality continues to grow. Consequently, there is an ongoing need in the art for improved tent and canopy apparatus for existing as well as new camping, recreational, and commercial applications.